The Evil Eye
The Evil Eye is the fifth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 249 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'OUR HISTORY IS HERE --' Evelina Nicolae asks the Halliwell's for help after her mother, Ava, is attacked, and her family's talisman needs protecting from a powerful demon. The Destined Ones agree to help, but after a slew of misinformed leads them to the wrong demon, they find themselves pressed for time to find Jannes before it's to late. Meanwhile, Melinda struggles to balance her relationship with both Liam and Damon, putting her in an awkward position, while Junior's romantic past comes back to haunt him, forcing him to open up to a surprising friend. Finally, after a series of events, the Nicolae gypsy's are forced to consider a world where the Evil Eye is in the wrong hands, the pieces of Ruby's plan fall into place, and a piece of Jo's past is revealed. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actress as Jewelry Store Attendant Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Spiralization; Jannes, Ruby * Electrokinesis; Jannes' Wand, Wyatt * Glamouring; Jordan, Ruby * Mind Manipulation; Ruby * Shimmering; Zakar, Damon * Beaming; Coop * Spell Casting; Prue, Phoebe, Melinda, and Evelina * Telekinesis; Wyatt * Remote Beaming; Prue * Energy Balls; Zakar * Force Field; Wyatt, Wyatt and Prue's Unborn Child * Orbing; Junior, Wyatt * Conjuring; Jannes * Augmentation; Waffediyok Spells and Rituals * To Summon the Dead Beings * The Black Wizard Artifacts * Waffediyok * Jannes' Wand Locations * Halliwell´s * Gypsy Medical Clinic * Boulevard Restaurant * Prescott Group * The Underworld * Bay Mirror * San Francisco Police Department * Jewelry Store (flashback only) Trivia * The episode could be named after the Charmed gypsy artifact of the same name; * The Nicholae gypsy's will be returning. The family and coven were featured in Charmed; * There will be flashbacks and one flash-forward; * Olivia will return, she was last seen in the Season 2 finale; * Melinda and Liam go on a date at Halliwell's which s partially interrupted by Damon; * Jannes attacks Ava Nicolae at her clinic and kills her; * Melissa and Junior have a date, and run into Olivia Clark; * Olivia is seven-months pregnant; ** Junior was planning to propose to Olivia, but then she betrayed him; * Ruby and Jordan take Prescott Group from Julian. Ruby plans to take over the world and then hand all that power to the right hands, and that would be her revenge; * Prue questions Jo about everything; ** She came from the year 2061; ** Jo refuses to state her birthday or whether or not she knows Prue; ** She's friends with the Halliwells in the future; ** She admits that she came back in time using a spell, but doesn't want to say who created it. However, she lets it slip that the creator is a male; ** Someone has taken over the world, and that's why Jo traveled back in time. Someone took over the world, but their was a person behind it and that's who they have to worry about it now. However, Jo doesn't know it was since all memories of that person was erased from everyone who knew; * Evelina arrived at the Halliwell Manor looking for help, and Prue asks Wyatt to come home; * Jannes and Zakar learn about the existence of Evelina, and Zakar heads out to find her; * Phoebe recognizes Evelina, and states that the last time she saw her when she was a little girl. She is also sad to learn that Ava is dead; * Evelina, like her mother, believed that the Shuvani stories were just tales and weren't real. However, she believes them now; * Evelina is in possession of the Waffediyok; * Damon is hoping that Melinda will take him back, and Wyatt hopes that as well; * Henry shows Wyatt and Damon pictures of the crime scene from Ava's medical clinic, and tells them that the coroner doesn't know what killed her. Damon and Wyatt figure out that it was electrokinesis; * Evelina mentions the name, "mulo", which is a term referring to the living-dead; * Evelina has a daughter; * Prue is nine-weeks pregnant in this episode; * Phoebe, Prue, Melinda, and Evelina summon Ava Nicolae from the dead; ** She tells them that the person who killed her had the blackest soul she had ever seen, and that he can't lay hands on the Waffediyok. She also tells them that he was a Wizard. ** Ava has reunited with her mother, Theresa, and her Aunt Lydia. ** She mentions that one day, Evelina's daughter will be a Shuvani and that Evelina must teach her the way of the Gypsies; * Julian introduced Ruby as his new associate and states that the two have become one, and that she will in charge as well; * Zakar plans to attack the Halliwells on Jannes' command; * Jannes' powers were copied by a woman that he taught and treated like a daughter. The only thing she didn't take from him was his wand; * Jannes is one of the first Wizards to ever exist, which means that he is very powerful and knowledgeable; * The Oracle's real name is used for the first time, and it Aisling; * Melinda yells at Damon for intruding on her date with Liam, and tells him that he wasn't important, which hurts Damon's feelings; * Phoebe mentions that her, Piper, and Paige ran into a Wizard in the past and vanquished him. This is most likely the Unnamed Wizard that helped them fight the Source of All Evil, however, her turned out to be Evil; * Wyatt feels a connection to the Evil Eye, and wants to keep it as he knows that if he does he'll be able to protect those he loves. However, Phoebe and Prue force him to give it back to Evelina; * Jo researches Prescott Group and Julian Prescott, and remembers something from the future. A flash-forward is then shown to Jo's past; ** Jo was seen standing in front of Prescott Group, which is now the center of everything in the city, when Matt approaches her and tells her not to join "them" as they are Evil; ** Jo and Matt are met by Patience, who is dressed all in black and is Evil. Peri joins them as well, and is revealed to be Patience's sister; * Jo opens up to Coop, and reveals that the future is awful and dark, and her family is divided; ** Jo and Coop know each other in the future, but not as much as Jo would like; * Zakar attacks the Halliwells and Evelina, and is after Waffediyok. He is vanquished; * Wyatt and his child combine their orb shields for the first time, and it creates a visual astonishment. Together, the shields throw back the Energy Balls and vanquish Zakar; * Wyatt and Prue's child's force field is purple, while Wyatt's is blue; * The Halliwells agree that the being that killed Ava and was after Waffediyok wasn't a Wizard, but Zakar, and send Evelina back home with well wishes. Melinda also recommends Magic School for Nadia, Evelina's daughter; * Junior visits Olivia and confronts her about her unborn child, and asked if it was Logan's. Olivia explained that she never stopped loving Logan, and that he was her ex-husband; ** In a flashback, Junior and Olivia broke up because Olivia was cheating on him with another man. The man, Logan, is the father of Olivia's unborn child; ** Junior gives Olivia the engagement ring and leaves her apartment, congratulating her; * Junior goes to Melissa and tells her what really happened between him and Olivia; * Phoebe can't get a premonition off of Jo. This is similar to how she couldn't get one off dark-future Chris, and couldn't sense anything from him; * Jo mentions that where she's from, all the Nicolae gypsies are extinct. Wyatt then orbs out to see Evelina; * Wyatt orbs in in time to see Evelina being tortured, and tries to stop Jannes. The two send Electrokinesis at each other (Jannes with his wand and Wyatt who using Waffediyok to augment his power), and the combination of the powers created a large explosion that causes everyone to go unconscious; ** Wyatt's head is injured and Jannes is seriously wounded, while Evelina is bleeding; ** Ruby appears and takes Waffediyok from him while he's unconscious; * In a flashback, Jannes is seen freeing Ruby from a prison of some sort; Music Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4